1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a clutch assembly for selectively transmitting power from a motor to a rotating tub and a pulsator, and a washing machine having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Washing machines are adapted to wash laundry using electric power. Such a washing machine generally includes a tub to store wash water, a rotating tub rotatably installed in the tub, a pulsator rotatably mounted on a bottom of the rotating tub, a motor and a clutch assembly. The motor and clutch assembly function to rotate the rotating tub and pulsator.
When the rotating tub and pulsator rotate in a state in which laundry and detergent water are supplied to the interior of the rotating tub, the pulsator stirs the laundry in the rotating tub together with wash water, to remove dirt attached to the laundry.
The clutch assembly, which is mounted to the washing machine, is connected to the rotating tub and pulsator, to selectively transmit power generated from the motor to the rotating tub and pulsator.
Washing machines are classified into two types in accordance with arrangement of a clutch assembly and a motor. In the first type of washing machine, the clutch assembly and motor are eccentrically arranged, and are connected by a belt to drive the washing machine. In this type, however, the center of weight of the washing machine is biased from the axial center of the washing machine. That is, the weight of the washing machine is unbalanced. In the second type of washing machine, the clutch assembly and motor are connected in series. In this type, however, the driving part of the washing machine may be enlarged.